Many portable devices require external ports to provide various functions. Increasing size pressures (e.g., decreasing the overall sizes of the portable devices) are forcing external ports to accommodate an increasing number of functions. For example, chips or circuits that interface with these ports can be required to, among other things, manage or provide charging of the portable device, data communication, multimedia interface, factory test capabilities, etc.
In addition to added functionality, these chips or circuits can be required to manage over-voltage conditions (e.g., where two external sources may short to generate high voltages, such as upwards of 28 volts, etc.) as well as no-battery conditions (e.g., conditions where there is no-battery present in the device, such as during factory testing).